


To be a Super Hero

by Zyrann



Series: SuperDucks! [1]
Category: Disney Duck Universe, DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Donald Duck is the Duck Avenger, Donald's POV, Fluff and Smut, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:27:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24063568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zyrann/pseuds/Zyrann
Summary: The Duck Avenger got some competence that seems far more competent but he have to calculate the risk that he represents, and he doesn’t expect it.
Relationships: Fenton Crackshell-Cabrera/Donald Duck
Series: SuperDucks! [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1737037
Comments: 15
Kudos: 53





	To be a Super Hero

**Author's Note:**

> This might become a series or might not. It ain't beta tested so if you have any criticism or catch an error that i overlooked all comments are welcome!
> 
> Hope y'all like it!

Donald found himself pacing in his lair. Every night he had seen this other hero, someone who had way more resources and talent than himself, but clearly was missing practice. By this point Donald had fought aliens and burglers and mad scientists and lots of criminals in this last 5 years that he had been the Duck Avenger. He had taken no credit nor remuneration, the only thing he had was some fun getting on action and the satisfaction of making a better world for his family.

Now was here this duck in a big ass armor rolling on one wheel and flying trying to avoid as much hard violence as it was possible to when dealing with the bad people that is usually attracted by the wealthy that grows around in Duckburg, and that was something that he respected deeply, even if he liked to fight this superhero was making a great example for the boys.

He asked Uno to look for some info form this guy but they hit a wall, so Donald decided to follow him so he could learn a bit more about him before he decided what to do about it, cause sooner or later they were meant to bump in the hunt for a criminal. He dressed up and traveled to the center of the city, where he had seen him patrol before. After a few rounds in different blocks he found him atop of a skyscraper. _He had to be all the way up, didn't he?_ he thought. He decided to use his hook, but he would have to make multiple climbs to reach the top. Once he got there he found a gargoyle to hide behind from where he could see the armored hero who stood perfectly still at the very edge of the building.

Donald blinked, and he was gone. The Duck Avenger jumped to the edge where Gizmoduck was to see if maybe he had charged down but he where nowhere to be found. Suddenly he felt a yank to he collar of his suit and felt his back to the wall, two big mechanical fists held him above the rooftop and saw Gizmoduck’s beak an inch away form his own. “Why are you watching me?” The armored demanded, then Donald saw the angry face change to surprise and… Could it be embarrassment? He was placed in the floor carefully as Gizmoduck apologized. “You’re the Duck avenger! I… I’m sorry, I thought that maybe you were a bad guy, and was hunting me down. Let me introduce myself!” He held a hand “I’m Gizmouck! And your biggest fan!”

“You know me?!” Donald was startled. Most of his acts would be under the light, the citizens wouldn’t even know they were in danger, and his name was only spoke by the criminals he sent to jail that actually remembered him, which was a risk Uno helped eliminate with a memory ray. He had the tape of the news where his name was used, just a few times before the ray was ready. How could that be enough to get him a fan?

“Yeah!! I’ve been following your work for years! Even if nobody gives you the credit you deserve, I know you have been doing so much good for this city, you inspired me to be who I am!” There was a huge smile in the younger duck and Donald couldn’t held a blush from appearing in his cheeks, he was only hopping the mask would cover it, which it didn’t. They talked all night, Gizmoduck asked for advice and wanted to be told all the stories the news never covered. The dawn was near and they both had to part, but agreed to meet next night.

They keep meeting, most nights where chill and they just talked. Occasionally there were trouble and they started working together. Duck avenger explained the ray and that it helped keep him save and was the reason why he had no credit in any of those acts, and they grew to each other. As they did Donald made one rule, they should not talk about their personal lives nor share their names. He knew how it could go down, he cared to much for his family, his uncle and sister, and most importantly his boys, he needed to keep them save at all cost. This rule also had been tougher and tougher as they keep meeting, even if they knew no real details they cared and knew the other duck.

One freezing winter night Gizmoduck asked the Duck Avenger to come to his lair so they could shield from the cold, he promised it had no relation to his personal life and so, Donald accepted. They sank in the sea in a kind of pot that could grow around gizmoduck’s suit, so they had to hug and the younger flushed deeply even with all the metal armor between them. They arrived to a bigger pot made of the same materials the suit had, Gizmoduck explained, and all around were massive thick glass windows that allowed to peek to the fish swimming around it, and It was beautiful, even with the dim light that got out of the pod and actually reached a surface to reflect on the exterior. Donald looked out for pretty long till he was called by the other. The suit was gone and only the helmet remained to keep his identity. This was the fist time he could see the duck under the suit, he wore a light yellow shirt over his tan feathers, the sleeves were folded up and the top buttons open, letting his full neck and some of his chest ruffled feathers show. He held in each hand a cup of steaming coffee that Donald smelled from afar and took one careful sip when it was handed to him.

They sat in silence in front of the window, watching the few life around come and go till the mugs were empty and they both felt warm an cozy, Donald without thinking and letting the warmth feel him put his hand in top of the tan duck who blushed but turned it to lace their fingers together. A minute passed by just like this, or maybe it was an hour, Donald didn’t know anymore, until a another hand passed to his neck, pulling his face from the window and to Gizmoduck who leaned in to press a kiss in his beak. They broke for a second, Donald’s eyes were wide and a blush painted both their faces, his brain told him to stop just before the shot down when he launched in for a deeper kiss, soft and caring, slightly rough. He placed a hand in the now uncovered neck of Gizmoduck, he could feel his pulse under his fingers and the soft feathers like if they tried to get his warmth. The hands that were together parted so the tan duck could surround his hero at the waist while his neck and cheeks were caressed by Donald. Gizmoduck ran his hands up the back of the Avenger Duck till he reached the zipper and spoke against his beak “Can I?” His question was answered simply by a nod and proceeded to pull the zipper open. A chill ran trough Donald’s back as it was exposed from his suit and the warm hands of his pupil ran up to his shoulders so he could slip the suit off of them. Donald followed and slowly unbuttoned the shirt and slipped to the ground and they were now bare, just letting on the helmet and mask to keep their identities secret.

The heat rose all around them. They were panting as the kisses grew deeper and their hands wondered wildly trough each other, their bodies wrapped in one another desperate for contact. Gizmoduck bucked up his hips involuntarily and they both gasped at the contact, aching for more. They kissed again, hard, while Donald took the other’s hand and guided them to wrap them both in a painfully slow rhythm up and down, getting slightly faster every minute. The tan duck started moaning quietly with every thrust and the sound made Donald shiver. They picked up the pace, their bodies felt like if were set on fire burning trough them hungrily. The limit was near, and the fire turned to electricity and the thrusts got harder in need to get it out, When thy finally mad it the free hand of Gizmoduck was hooked to the feathers a top of his hero’s head while this one trying his best to keep them from falling to the cold floor and lay them both down in the previously discarded clothes s they could rest out the high. The younger duck hugged Donald who happily hugged him back, pulling him closer in a sweet embrace.

After a few minutes of rest, Gizmoduck spoke. “I… I want you to know who I am, to call me by my name.” He took off the helmet, long light brown feathers came a top of his head in a wave to the back, his caramel eyes glowed with fire and determination. “I don’t care if you want to keep yours secret, but I cannot do that anymore, because I like you, and I want you to like me for who I am, not because of the suit. I am Fenton Crackshell Cabrera.” Donald was frozen as he saw the pretty guy in front of him, who had him as a hero and who had made him fall for him with his enthusiasm, pacifism and cheerful smile. He took a deep bread and sat up. Fenton looked panicked, but the Duck Avenger was about to do the bravest and probably riskiest thing he’d ever done. His hands reach to the knot on the back of his head and undid the knot of the mask “I’m Donald Duck, and I already like you”

He was worth the risk.


End file.
